Claire Redfield (Inferno)
*'This article is a part of the Inferno Continuity.' "You know you can live, Lisa. Get out of here and live! This isn't the life you really want!" -Claire, to her "friend" in the opposite cell. Claire Redfield appears firsthand as the leader of a convoy of survivors who travel across the remains of the United States after the t-virus spread across the world during the events of Extinction. Resident Evil: Inferno Claire makes an appearance in Inferno when Jill and her friends arrive at the facility. She seemed to have been attempting an escape before she was captured and returned to her cell. It's revealed that she had arrived at the facility in a search for her brother, but was seized moments after and detained. Claire agrees to help Jill and the others escape on the chance that they help her as well. Also, Claire seems to have developed a bizarre friendship with Lisa Trevor. Once Alfred releases the t-virus, Claire manages to escape from her cell because of the damage done to her security lock and she frees Jill, LJ and Carlos. Claire takes note that Lisa has escaped and despite her concern, she leads the others to the location of weapons the security guards keep locked up. Jill informs Claire that they have to find Angela and she agrees. They continue through the facility and Claire hears a sound from the director's office and they find him hiding from the infected. The director warns them about Alfred's escape and that he is armed with a sniper rifle and could be anywhere. He also warns that Alfred also released several "specimens" as well to prevent anyone from following him as he went on the search for his sister. Claire warns him that he has to leave and fight instead of hide because no matter what, he's going to die in the attempt anyway considering how Alfred feels about him. After fighting off several zombie dogs and undead, Claire and the others locate Angela and her new friend Steve Burnside hiding in the cafeteria. Steve and Claire seem to know each other pretty well as Claire remarks that he's "the smaller troublemaker of the island". After making a deal to take the boy with them, Steve leads the group through the ventilation systems and out onto the helipad where Alfred is waiting. Narrowly missing Claire's head, Alfred is shot by Carlos and scampers off. Claire angrily chases after him and the others follow. In their pursuit, they meet up with James Marcus who was taking refuge in his medical lab. After a brief altercation on Carlos' part, Doctor Marcus leads them through the greenhouse where they are attacked by two Lickers. Afterwards, they continue lower where they discover gruesome scenes of experimentation as well as a slumbering woman inside of a tank of fluid. Doctor Marcus explains that Alexia did it to herself. She became infected and to prevent the infection from destroying her, she was required to stay in a sleep mode for most of her life. When Claire asks about her brother, Doctor Marcus explains that he was never on the island to begin with. This horrifies, yet relieves Claire to an extent. After Carlos once again threatens Doctor Marcus says that he could never do that. Then, Alfred emerges from behind them and pushes his way through before they can stop him, purging Alexia's cryotube and setting her free. Doctor Marcus is killed during the process. Alexia steps out and regards her audience and exchanges a few words with them, including Angela. Once an alarm goes of, Claire leads the group away with Alexia in pursuit. Unfortunately, on their way out, Steve is wounded by an attack from a Cerberus and despite Angela's pleas, begs them to leave while they still can. Claire expresses her respect for the boy and leads them on. Several explosives detonate while Carlos and the others attempt to escape onto the helipad. Alexia appears through the flames and they notice that she has already started to change. As the helicopter starts to lift off, Alexia sends out several tentacles and wraps them around the helicopter in an attempt to stop them. Jill grabs her handgun and fires a shot at Alexia's forehead, causing her to release the helicopter seconds before the facility erupts into flame. As they are departing, Claire informs them that she's still going to be looking for her brother and that she will have to say goodbye for now. When asked if they will see her again, she assures them that they might. They inform her that they would be around when she needed them and she smiles. By the end of the film, Claire is seen departing from the helicopter upon its landing. Appearances *Resident Evil: Extinction *Resident Evil: Afterlife *Resident Evil: Inferno ---- Remember this: "A bazooka in the hands of a woman PMS'ing can cause mass mayhem in a zombie apocalypse." --Queen-of-the-Living-Dead 18:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC)